Thing's he'll never know
by FAP
Summary: Sasuke-kun will never know the life I'm carrying. He wont know because he's not ever coming back to me.  better then it sounds  REVIEW!


'_BRING! BRING!'_

"Hello? Yes this is she- Wait are you serious? I'm-m on m-m-my way"

That was the last thing she remembered before she ran out of her house in a blur.

* * *

><p>White polished doors bursted open as a young woman of 26 ran into the room. She had curly Strawberry hair that was placed high on top of her head, the curls streaming down to mid back. Loose, hair framing her face covering big Emerald eyes that were rimmed with full eye lashes. Full pale pink lips, face heart shaped. Dressed in what seemed like black flannel pajama bottoms with pink bunny slippers. Her curved upper torso adorned in what seemed like a My Chemical Romance tank top and a worn out black ANBU vest. She was like the perfect lady but the thing that stopped a majority of the males was the rock that was placed on her left hand ring finger. She was already taken.<p>

Green eyes of a nice Green mix, blood shot and wide screamed with pain, her pale face etched with sorrow, her pale pink lips forming a small frown as she approached the lady at the front desk. "Were is he? Where's my husband?" Her voice etched with pain.

"In the top room Sakura-sama, let me take you there." As the receptionist led her towards the room, her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach, were something unborn laid. When the doors finally opened she ran out of the elevator and into the room that was labeled 'TOP EMERGENCY ROOM"

When she rammed through the room, she felt her eyes shimmer with newly fresh tears, as she saw the broken down man she called her husband. Blood spilling out of his wounds. As she tried to run up to him, her path was blocked by a surgeon. "MOVE! I-I, I have to seem him." She whimpered.

"Sakura-sama we can't let you through. We can't let anyone close to him get near him; it's a horrendous sight,"

"NO! I'm the head of this staff and I demand to be let through this instent! DO you hear me! I can give a fuck what you say! I am your surpirior and you will listen to me! So when I say to let me through, you better listen to me! Or Kami-sama better help you!" Sakura was enraged; this meer staff worker was trying to stop her; what the hell was going on with the staff these days?

"But Sakura-sama-"

"No butts! Now, whats wrong with him?"

"When he came back from his mission; he had most of his chakara points blocked, from waist down hes paralyzed. His brain is in the process of shuting down from lack of air since his lungs have a great amount of water in them."

"Well did you try to take the water from his lungs?" She had a feeling that they didn't do anything to help her Sasuke-kun. Even though he had come back to the hidden leaf; there was still that small amount that still didn't trust him.

"No; because we knew there was no chance to-"

The pour soul didn't have a chance to say anything before Sakura snapped. "What the fuck do you mean you couldn't take out the fucking water? Your fired."

She didn't wait for his response. She shoved the now shocked man out of the way and ran to her husband. She knew now that there wasn't a chance to save him now. Kami-sama knew how long they had kept him laying there. Her eyes showed all emotion as she approached the operating table; his eyes were now open, lifeless. Mouth still, pulse gone, his soul seeping out of him.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

The Heart monitor now stopped playing its tune, green lines now obscured from her view ever again. The tears now bursting from their tight hold now streaming down her face, as she whimpered. She then buried her face in his now stone cold chest, looking for some type of comfort. He'll never know what it felt like celebrating a 5 year anniversary, he'll never know the life in her abdomen, and he'll never know how deep her love went. Most importantly she'll never feel his warmth, and never see his smile. She'll never feel how to be loved again. Her heart ripped into two, and her love shattered, her spirit broken down, her whole entire soul and being gone, with his, as it slipped into the wind. Unconsciously her hands were brought down to her stomach again. "_He'll never know"_, she whispered, as fresh tears streamed down once again.

* * *

><p>WEll this is gonna be continued... when i finish with the other story im working on... so wait for the second chapter!<p>

Ja-ne!

Mist-sama


End file.
